


it was just one of those days

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Corny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insecure Iruma Miu, Pianist Akamatsu Kaede, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: miu's cycle of pride and self hatred was coming to rock bottom, and a small little gift from kaede made it so that she had the energy to finally get out of bed.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	it was just one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> da biggest comfort ship ever yeah heart emoji

the inventor couldn’t even sit up in her bed at this point. she simply laid back in her bed, staring at the ceiling like it was the last thing that she could use to cling to any semblance of happiness. 

it was just one of those days.

it was very common for miu to have hard days, as she tended to bottle up her emotions until they were almost forgotten. it’s easy to hide all emotions behind a layer of lies and a false personality, and if the unhealthy coping mechanism works, then you don’t really have to fix it.

kaede, of course, would never let miu bottle up her emotions, and tried her hardest to talk to her whenever she thought miu was getting sad. the cycle was starting to get pretty predictable… every few days, miu would start making jokes on their late night phone calls that would usually have a punch line of how amazing miu was. kaede thought it was just a weird sense of humor that miu had, but it was more of a way for miu to make sure kaede still loved her. it was hard to get a genuine answer out of kaede sometimes, as she sugarcoated almost everything she said, but miu knew that at least some of the things she said were genuine in some way. after the prideful jokes, miu would stop calling at night, and rather text. she would act more distant in classes or around their friends, and sometimes completely submerge herself into her work. she very much enjoyed spending all of her time working in those dives of sadness, as she felt she worked best when nobody was there trying to bother her. it would, in turn, tire her out physically and mentally, and she would often times find herself falling asleep in her lab, waking up a few hours later, and stumbling to her dorm. 

today, though, was one of the days where she was having trouble with everything. she just wanted to understand what was wrong- to everyone else, it was obvious that kaede loved miu. she would gawk over her every day in the dining hall, she would constantly talk about miu to all of her other friends, she was always so impressed by every invention miu created… so why couldn’t miu just see that kaede did indeed love her?

miu knew that kaede had several other friends. shuichi, maki, kaito, tench, himiko, angie… they all seemed so cool. they treated kaede so well, regardless of whatever she did, and kaede never so much as got in a small fight with any of them. kaede somehow found the strength inside of her to never get mad at anything they did or said, and that was something miu envied. she just knew that one day, kaede’s patience would run out, and kaede would snap.

that was a terrifying thought; losing her beloved bakamatsu.

but, miu’s thoughts were interrupted as her phone went off, the tone being that of the chime she specifically set for kaede’s incoming texts. she sat up to see the message, honestly fearing a breakup text, but instead…

‘hey miu !! i wanted to let ya know i love u a lot ! sorry that i wasn’t at breakfast, i stayed up all night making ya this !! i hope u like it sweetheart !!!’

…her heart began to flutter in her chest. after reading that message, a playlist from youtube was sent to her of what looked to be about 137 videos of small animals playing around. it was a small gesture, but the title of the playlist being ‘our future’, combined with the fact that it was kaede’s doing, made the gift all the more sweet.

‘thank you, kaeidiot,, that means a lot to me.’

‘yayyy !! and u mean a lot to me miu !! if u wanna meet up, i’m in my lab right now practicing’

miu was having trouble getting out of bed, but if kaede was sweet enough to make her something so thoughtful without any reason other than pure love, that was enough to inspire her to get out of bed. though it was dorky as hell, sappy as hell, and gay as hell,,, it was cute as hell, just like her pianist.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !  
> ily


End file.
